Helpless When She Smiles
by Creatively Lost
Summary: D/Hr "He knew all of her smiles. She had so many different smiles, but all genuine, all warm and he was crazy about every single one." Draco lost Hermione because of a mistake he can't even remember. Now she has someone else. will he get her back? r&r! :
1. Chapter 1

Helpless When She Smiles

Chapter 1

He had seen it in her eyes a long time ago; she was going to be the one to break him. And that is exactly what she did. She slowly broke through all of his facades, broke down all the walls he had meticulously set up around himself and with out warning, left him broken. It was the one word that could accurately be applied to the blond who was currently sitting miserably at the bar. What else could you call a man, who was attending his ex-girlfriend's engagement party? God knew he didn't want to be here. He wasn't here of his own accord. If you had asked him, he would say he was forced. He never thought he'd get coerced into coming to her engagement party of all things! All she had to do was smile and he had said yes. Not many had seen her smile in a long time, so he felt inclined to come, if only to keep her smiling. He felt guilty because he had been the reason she had stopped.

He knew all of her smiles. She had so many different smiles, but all genuine, all warm and he was crazy about every single one. The smile she had given him this time, however, was little short of heartbreaking. She had pursed her lips slightly, her cheeks weren't fully stretched, her head was slightly bowed and her eyes were looking around at the ground. It seemed to him that if she had been younger, she might have also shifted her feet around. This smile told him she was anxious, nervous -- uncomfortable. Her eyes had been a little dull too. This wasn't one of the toothy, cheek stretching, nose wrinkling, eye brightening smiles he was used to from her, but he supposed that after tonight, those smiles was reserved for another man; he didn't want to lose this one too.

Hermione Granger had loved Draco Malfoy not too long ago. He had loved her back. He still did. They had met again approximately three years after the fall of Voldemort. A series of circumstances kept crossing their paths together and the once hostile classmates had become friends. Then after a while, it became something more. It had just happened. After both of them accepted that there was a tangible something between them that was not going to go away, their friends and family were compelled to as well. Though Draco's needed more convincing than everyone else put together, they had accepted it. They had almost lost their son during the war and didn't want to lose him to anything again. If Draco truly loved Hermione Granger, then that was all that was supposed to matter.

It was an astral feeling, being in love; knowing the person you loved, loved you back with just as much intensity. For two years they were together without any serious problems coming across their path, but those times were not destined to last. Their last fight led to Draco storming out. He went to a bar and drank far more than he had meant to. He hadn't even been that upset. It was surprising that he had gotten that drunk off of the amount of alcohol he remembered consuming, but that wasn't to matter because Draco didn't remember much of that night at all. He had somehow met up with Pansy at the bar and gotten a room. He didn't remember this. When he and Pansy were done, he had stumbled out of the room and had apparently wandered close to home, stumbling all the way and retching whenever his body felt the convulsion to. He didn't remember this either. He did remember waking up close to the gardens at the Manor, shirt sticking to the side of his face with sick and the worst hangover he ever remembered. He went inside and slept for the remainder of that day and well into the next.

Hermione had finally come to the Manor, demanding to see him. She had been crying and furious. Someone at the bar had followed Draco and Pansy; had taken photos... She had yelled and screamed for the first twenty minutes and then just broke down and sobbed. Eyes red and swollen, she had been barely able to keep them open she had cried so much that night. But Draco didn't remember a thing. She was making incredible accusations. Draco knew he wouldn't have cheated on Hermione, no matter what the circumstance and yet here were photos crudely suggesting the exact opposite. He pulled out a pensieve. Draco had told her to check his memories herself, so confident was he that nothing had happened. He let her check them without looking at them himself. Hermione had seen him at the bar and had seen Pansy in the background, but the memory stopped there. Draco truly had no recollection of what had happened. It hadn't mattered to Hermione then; she just apparated out. For the next ten days, Hermione would neither see him nor hear what he had to say at all. She said it was over because he couldn't love her if he had been with another woman without a second thought. The pictures kept running through her mind destroying any chance of reconciliation in that short time.

Draco didn't blame Hermione too much. The pictures were vulgar. He drank again with a ardent fervor and this time ended up at the Parkinsons' demanding to see Pansy. Draco could not deal with the damaging purview he had of that night. Pansy's memory was intact he found, even though she too had been drunk. She had wanted Draco for a long time, even while they were friends at Hogwarts and everyone knew she hated the fact that Hermione was with Draco. Still, Pansy had sworn that she wouldn't have done anything if he hadn't been so willing that night. He had seduced her and the memory was there as proof. Draco became sick after seeing it. He vomited, yet again, all over an antique Persian rug. At this point, Draco attempted to floo back to the Manor, but Mrs. Parkinson would not let him. She made the house elves fix him a room and took personal care to make sure Draco felt comfortable. She had always wanted Draco as a son-in-law and saw this turn of events as a beacon of hope. Her hospitality went unnoticed by Draco, who passed out not too long after being helped to the bed.

The following morning, Hermione herself came down to see Pansy. Hermione learned Draco was there and got the wrong impression as she was told by the house elf that Draco had come to see Pansy late at night and that they were still both asleep. After that, Draco had tried and tried again to get Hermione to trust him; to convince her that there was nothing between him and Pansy.

"So you're telling me that it's all fake? That the pictures were fabricated? Your memory is fuzzy, but what about Parkinson's? That's what you said you were doing there, isn't it? Wanting to view hers? Well? Is her memory blocked out too?!" Hermione had yelled.

"No...," Draco muttered. He knew telling Hermione the truth would cost him, but at that point he didn't know just how much. He couldn't lie to her when she could easily find out later through Pansy herself. He could have convinced Pansy never to show Hermione, but he thought if Hermione were to somehow find out that he lied... it would have been worse. He didn't know how much he was going to loose in that volatile moment.

After Draco confirmed her worst fears, Hermione went away. To her friends, it looked like she had disappeared completely. Before she left however, she told Draco where she would be, more due to her practical nature than out of any consideration for him. She was to be staying with her mother's sister, in Virginia. It was all too much for her to handle and she wanted to be away from him; away from everyone. Hermione said that she told him so he wouldn't try to find her thinking there was something wrong. She also told him that if he came to see her, she would really disappear and then he wouldn't even have the knowledge that she was safe. Hermione came back to England about five months later, but Draco rarely saw her. She wouldn't talk to him. She wouldn't listen to him. She barely looked at him. He didn't blame her; he was heartbroken too.

Harry Potter would tell him how she was fairing from time to time, but it was never any good news. He did not remain openly hostile with Draco, because even he could sense that whatever his faults, Draco had and still did genuinely love Hermione, but they were far from best friends. Harry would tell him her how depressed she was and how thin she had gotten and Draco ached to go to her, but Potter stopped him every time. Draco started to write to her, but he'd get tear stained letters back politely asking him to leave her alone. It was Potter who also told him after a year had passed since Hermione had come back to London, that she had started dating again. Even though Potter had been tactful about it, this news had felt like Harry had punched him forcefully in the stomach; over and over and over. It literally had knocked the air out of Draco's body simultaneously making his heart sink. Every time he thought about it, still, it messed up him, but it was nothing like the news Hermione had personally given him a week ago. She was getting engaged to Bryce Nightshade, a muggleborn wizard from the states. He had moved up to England to be with Hermione for a while and after they were married, they planned on settling in the states. No one was happy with this news, but it didn't matter as Hermione didn't leave anyone with a chance to rebuttal.

Hermione had quietly asked him to lunch via owl one afternoon and made 'amends' with Draco. She said she forgot about the past a long time ago and wanted to clear the air between them. Hermione had politely told him about Nightshade and Draco had accepted it without showing any emotion. He had often put up the facade of being cold, unfeeling, but this time, he felt literally numb; as if he let himself feel any emotion he would die of the pain it would bring with it. As she had been getting ready to leave, Hermione suddenly made up her mind to ask something.

"Draco, can I ask something of you?"

"Yes?" he replied, not sure how he was even able to speak. _Ask me why I love you when it's clear that you don't feel the same way for me..._

"Will you come? Would you come to the party? It would mean a lot to me just because it'll give me -- it'll give us both a chance to just really start over. Will you come?" asked Hermione.

"I -- I'll try..." he had said with every intention of never going within 100 kilometers of the place, but as Hermione gave him that small smile of hers, he knew he wouldn't be the reason to stop her from smiling again. He couldn't be.

_The problem is Granger, that as much as I can't force you to love me again, I can't force myself to stop loving you either... _

And that's all it had taken to drag Draco to the miserable state he was in now. Knowing Hermione had left him was something he had barely started to get used to, but realizing she was soon to become another man's wife... It was too to ask of him to remain sober while it happened. Being all together too conscious in these types of situations was the worst thing a man could do, even if it was a similar unfortunate situation that led to this deplorable predicament. It had been Harry Potter and a reluctant Ron Weasley who had taken him to his flat that night.

In later weeks, Draco was to learn that Hermione's wedding to Nightshade had been postponed. Again, this news had come from Potter, who had spotted Draco, once again getting pissed at a bar. Draco knew that Harry felt like he owed it to him to fill him in on details like this. It was comforting to know that Potter was the type of man who didn't easily forget the favor Draco did for him and Hermione's friends. Once Draco had figured out where Hermione had went, he had contacted Harry almost immediately to let him know. He swore Harry to secrecy, remembering Hermione's threat, but the man had been thankful nonetheless. Potter had been able to let her friends know she was okay. It was then that Harry saw that Draco did love his best friend, but it was too late then to do anything about it.

"He's had enough. Make sure he won't be served anymore tonight," said Harry walking up the bar where he addressed the bartender, slipping him five shiny galleons.

"Thefuck I do t'you Potter?" muttered Draco darkly. "Can always bribe'm summore."

"I have a feeling he won't accept it," said Harry calmly.

"No, not affer effing great Potter saids so, eh? Fine, fine, nomore drinks fer me - now get away - leave me alone," Draco slurred, moving abruptly trying to push Harry, but only managing to unbalance his barstool for a second.

"Take this, you need to know something," said Harry sitting down on stool next to Draco.

Looking straight ahead, he handed Draco a vial of Odgen's Sobriety Potion. Harry found he couldn't look at the blond. At Hermione's party, he had been eerily quiet, drunk, but quiet nonetheless. Right now, it was unsettling to see the normally collected Slytherin so disheveled. Harry had known Draco for many years and not once had he personally seen the man this publicly disturbed. He knew Malfoy was slipping into a mess that he wasn't likely to get himself out of soon, but why he felt compelled to help, Harry couldn't fully understand.

Having just enough sense left in him to take the potion, it took about ten minutes for Draco to sober up. His head was pounding still, for sobriety potions that cured hangovers were banned by the Ministry decades ago. They were intricately difficult to concoct and addictive, but the formula did exist. Only the Ministry felt that such potions were dangerous to the physical and mental health of the population and that they promoted extreme amounts of drinking with no immediate repercussions. Malfoy, who Harry knew was feeling these consequences with a vengeance at the moment, thought the law justified. There were certain things that even the wizarding world had no cure for and liver disease was one of them.

"You look like shit Malfoy," said Harry finally looking him in the eye. Malfoy growled and shifted on his stool.

"Say what you wanted to say Potter. I'm sure suggesting I get a make-over wasn't it," said Draco acerbically.

"It's about Hermione. Her wedding with Nightshade has been postponed," said Harry trying to gauge the effect these words had on Draco. There was a flash of something dark in his gray eyes; they narrowed almost instantly, turning into dark, mercurial pools that reflected malice.

"What did he do?" asked Draco in a quiet tone.

"Nothing. It's what we did," replied Harry. Draco's brows furrowed in confusion. He signaled the bartender for another drink and the bartender looked pointedly at Harry. Draco's lip curled with loathing.

Harry sighed.

"We convinced Hermione that she needed to stay in London longer, before she got married. Told her we needed time to spend with her. The past two years have been rough seeing her depressed, we needed to be able to build more memories before she started her life away from us," said Harry with quiet resolve. Draco didn't say anything for a moment. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"I don't want her to leave London," Draco said in a soft, hoarse voice. He was trying to hold back the emotion that had built up in his throat.

"We have no intention of letting her leave, mate," said Harry firmly. The casual indication of friendship was left unchallenged by Draco. They weren't friends, but they had her in common, so it wasn't an impossible feat.

Harry continued, "We told her we need more time with her, but there's another reason. This Nightshade fellow, there's something off about him."

"I told you that when I first laid eyes on him," growled Draco. Harry smirked.

"Yes and you would have said that about if you saw her grandfather with her. I'm not talking about some love-sick, jealous opinion of the man. I'm serious," said Harry.

"Let's take him out," said Draco firmly, hitting the bar.

"You are a git," said Harry, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Whatever, I can do is just as well by myself," replied Draco obstinately.

"Utter moron, really," muttered Harry.

"Oh? Pray tell then Potter, what do you suggest I do about it? Go talk to Hermione and tell her 'Oh I can tell he's no good for, and since that's settled you can come back to me now?' I'm not all together too sure how well that would work out," snarled the blond.

"Shut it. Try telling her that we've got a feeling he's no good now and she'll elope faster than you can say 'lawfully wedded wife'. We know how stubborn she can get. At least when we complained about you initially, we had real references. She didn't listen to us back then and become super defensive, but still she knew where we were coming from," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Draco dryly.

"What you need to do in this time is slowly enter her life again. Bump into her under better circumstances. Try to be friends again," said Harry with a hopeful tone.

"I can't do that," said Draco mumbled miserably.

"Why the fuck not, Malfoy?! Everyone knows you still love her!" said Harry angrily. "Be a fucking man and get her back then! Look at what you've become!"

"Why do you back the fuck off Potter?! Who the bloody hell asked for your opinion? Of course I still effing love the woman!" yelled Draco. "But you remember what she said? She'll leave..." Draco turned away, looking off in the other direction. Harry jerked him around again.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! You still believe that?! Is that why you've kept quiet all this time? Malfoy she wouldn't leave now. She went to you herself and told you come to her engagement. She may not admit it and she may not want it, but Hermione is still in love with you. If you can't see that, you're a lot denser than I thought!" said Harry exasperated. "Don't let her get away! Ron and I may not like the idea of you with her wholeheartedly, but we can both see that she'll be happiest with you."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His head was still pulsing and the bar atmosphere wasn't helping anything, but Potter's words had filled him with a reluctant sense of hope.

"If what you say is true Potter, then I'll give it my all to get her back," said Draco firmly.

"Good," replied Harry, green eyes twinkling.

"What do you two think is up with Nightshade anyway? I mean especially since my opinion of the sodding bastard isn't to be taken seriously?" asked Draco.

"Ron said that the dynamic from him seemed too quixotic. That everything Nightshade said he loved about Hermione was too generic. 'Oh she's so smart -- Oh she is so well read -- Oh I love her thirst for knowledge...' and while all of that is true, coming from him, it didn't seem right. His story about their whole relationship is just a big whirlwind of events. He met her, fell for her because she was so perfect, and now wants to marry her, take her to the states again when he eventually leaves. I mean if the sod really cared for her, he wouldn't suggest taking her away from her friends and family. He knows how much we mean to her and vice versa. It seems weird, especially considering he really has no close relations in the states," explained Harry. "He doesn't even have a career."

Draco looked at Harry and smirked. It felt good to hear legitimate complaints about Nightshade, especially coming from Hermione's two closest friends. It was doing wonders for his morale.

"Weasley said 'quixotic'?" asked Draco smugly.

"Geez Malfoy, you don't know the word? It means--"

"I know what it means Potter!" snapped Draco.

Harry smiled.

"Okay well technically that's not the exact phrasing Ron used," he said.

"Oh yeah? Just what does Weasley have to say about all this with me trying to 'replace' Nightshade?" asked Draco, his eyes narrowing. He didn't expect Ron to be up for any of this.

"_'Better the ferret we know, then the arsehole we don't'_", said Harry smirking.

"Yeah, that sounds like Weasel," drawled Draco.

"I swear to God Malfoy," said Harry taking a seriously grave tone, "if you do anything to hurt her this time -- whether you are in your right mind or not, I will _fucking kill you_." He hissed the last words. Green eyes met gray ones and held them. "Don't make me regret coming to you," Harry said.

"No one cares about your regrets Potter, but I swear never to hurt Hermione again. That look in her eye haunts me more than you'll ever know..." said Draco, the last part more to himself than to Harry.

"It haunts us too," replied Harry softly.

It was then, with a renewed sense of hope and determination, that Draco apparated back to his flat. He had long since moved out of the Manor. Hermione's memories had started to suffocate him there. He used to regard the Manor as the home that they would have and start a family in. In the back of his mind, he had once expected to see his wife and kids eating breakfast at the table with Narcissa and Lucius. Expected to see his kids using the same nursery and rooms he had when he was a kid. It had been the next natural move. He wanted to at some point propose to Hermione and naturally get married. Draco regretted not acting upon that sooner. He had once felt like he had all the time in the world to enjoy his life with the woman he loved.

Draco's mother and father had expected their son to start his family at some point too. They knew him well enough to know how much he cared for the muggleborn. It had hurt them seeing their son in so much pain after he had found so much to look forward to in life. Lucius and Narcissa chose to stay quiet about the situation, offering wisely instead to be there for their son should he need anything. They had protested heavily to his moving out, but relented in the end, agreeing that at the very least they would all have dinner twice a week at the Manor. Draco didn't deny them that. He went to the dinners religiously and even took Narcissa out shopping and to lunch every so often in the month. It wasn't that the war finally made them realize the importance of family, the Malfoys had always put family first -- the war had just made them more open about it. Well, at least among themselves.

Upon arriving at his luxurious flat, the first thing the Slytherin did was to get rid of every last drop of liquor in it. Whether things took a turn for the worse, he no longer wanted to have alcohol around to clog his senses. He didn't want to make irrational decisions that could eventually backfire. He wasn't so dependent on alcohol so it wasn't a hard thing to do, but Draco knew that if a few more months were to go by, he wouldn't have been able to do so. He next made an appointment with a private salon to fix up his experience. He really couldn't blame Potter for calling him raggedy. For Hermione's engagement party, Draco had resorted to using a glamour charm and Malfoys never did that. He had been so caught up in his own grief that he hadn't cared. Potter was right, he need to become the Draco Malfoy that Hermione fell in love with and that Draco Malfoy could upstage Nightshade in every thing, without even having to try. Malfoys were the very epitome of class and charisma, when they wanted to be.

After the visit to the salon (Merlin, he hated that word), looking every bit the Malfoy heir he was, Draco started to pack. The first step to getting Hermione back, according to Potter, was to move.

Author's Note:

Well folks, that's the first chapter! Love it? Hate it? Review please! It's very encouraging! Thanks for reading!

Aisha


	2. Chapter 2

Helpless When She Smiles

Chapter 2

Draco let out a curse when he first stepped into the flat that Harry and Ron had found for him. He supposed that the London apartment would have been a pretty good place if he had been a muggle, but he wasn't, he was a Malfoy, and the flat was hideous. It was a good thing he _was_ a Malfoy too. He spent the entire week hiring different décor-charm specialists to make the small flat more spacious and livable. How muggles lived in tiny, cramp places, with almost nonexistent closets, he would never understand. Still, it was imperative, apparently, that he live in this building. He had bought two flats here. One for himself and one on another floor for the person he currently loathed the most, Bryce Nightshade.

Harry and Ron had convinced him that Hermione would come to see Nightshade very often, so living in the same building served two purposes: First off, he, Ron, and Harry could keep a close eye on Nightshade and secondly, he could at some point bump into Hermione when she visited Nightshade. It would no-doubt keep some part of her mind on Draco, whenever she visited Nightshade, if she knew Malfoy was close by. It would be a great excuse to bump into her and hopefully start being seen in positive situations. If she became suspicious as to why Draco just happened to have a flat in the same building as Bryce's new one in London, well, Ron said he had that covered. He planned on saying it was his ex girlfriend's flat that she was subletting because she found a better one. Money worked in the muggle world, just like it did in the wizarding world. Draco had no trouble convincing the muggle manager into _believing_ that Draco Malfoy had been a resident for three months before Bryce even came to London on business.

_Before that miserable sod met Hermione. Before he proposed to my girl…_ Draco thought bitterly. He sighed and ran his fingers raggedly through his blond hair. _She won't question it too much. It's just a coincidence as far as she's concerned. Especially with Ron saying he found the flat for Bryce. _

Hermione's flat was not too far away. Her parents had gotten her a posh flat in muggle London as a graduation gift. Draco had stayed there often in the past. He fervently wished that he would find himself there again. He missed her. Oh _how_ he missed her! Granger's absence in his life had a presence of its own; it was driving him insane.

Every situation Draco found himself in since they broke up, brought Hermione's face to his mind along with a memory from the past. The things she said, did, were etched into him. If he was rude to a house-elf, there she was, glaring at him, reminding him that house elves deserved respect too. If he saw a couple holding hands, Draco remembered the blush that appeared on her face when he reached for her hand, rubbing it softly with his thumb, during their first real date. He remembered Hermione had been babbling nervously about something or other, but had stopped talking and looked away, smiling a shy smile; that was one of the rarer smiles for she was seldom shy about anything. Draco had joked that if he had known it was that easy to shut her up, he would have done it years ago at Hogwarts. In a split second, the fire was back in her, a smart reply on her lips.

Just last week, when Draco encountered a toaster in a shop window, while he was going through London, his eyes softened remembering how she had laughed and laughed at him the first time she made him breakfast; he had jumped, startled by the sound of the toaster. _"Big, bad Malfoy is afwaid of an ickle toaster!" _Hermione had teased, over and over again. Draco had scowled when it had happened, but it was fond memory for him. He was so used to her, that he expected her to be there, commenting, joking, scolding, advising, laughing – just reacting to what he did. It was what Draco missed the most. It was weird for him to realize it now. Before she left, he hadn't noticed just how much of her presence was threaded into him.

Draco put his hands on his face and rubbed it. It wouldn't do to get lost in memories now. He wasn't going to stand by and let those memories become all that he had left of her. Even if it happened little by little, he would remind Hermione of what his presence in her life used to mean to her. Draco gathered himself up, looked in the mirror of his bedroom and dusted off imaginary particles from his robes. He was supposed to have dinner at the Manor tonight with his parents. He was glad he finally looked presentable. God knew what his parents had thought of him all this time.

Lucius and Narcissa greeted him enthusiastically at dinner. It was good to see their son for a change, instead of the shadow he had become. The family ate dinner, cheerfully discussing random topics that carefully avoided mention of Hermione, her wedding and the fact that it was recently postponed. They retired to the drawing room after the pleasant meal to have coffee and dessert in front of the fireplace. Draco then informed them of what was happening and what he was planning on accomplishing. Lucius, who had been enjoying his tiramisu, put down his fork and leaned back in his chair. An odd expression was on his face. It made Draco nervous.

"It's about bloody time," Lucius drawled while Narcissa shot him a warning look.

"Don't look at me like that Narcissa. You've been treating him like a fragile artifact all this time, but look, he's finally found some sense!" said Lucius smirking.

"It wouldn't have done any good to taunt him to do things that wouldn't have worked before. She broke his heart leaving him as she did! I never said he was fragile! Draco's got Black blood as well as Malfoy blood running through his veins. We're hardly easy to break!" said Narcissa fervently.

"Took him long enough to start acting like it then, didn't it?" said Lucius sounding spiteful.

Anyone who didn't know Lucius Malfoy, which pretty much included everyone not in the drawing room at that moment, would have taken the comments as snide ones, but they weren't facetious in nature. While Lucius did resent Draco a little for putting his parents through the misery of watching their only son struggle with pain that they couldn't ease, he was very, very happy that at the very least, his son was choosing to fight his circumstances and not stand by and accept them. He was relieved to see his son wasn't just hurting anymore, every bit as much as his wife was. It had torn Lucius apart to see Draco try to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

"It did, Father. I was a complete dolt," said Draco somberly.

"Glad you finally realize that. Now, what do you intend to do about this Nightshade?" asked Lucius.

"To be frank, everything is up in the air. I don't necessarily have a plan, per say. I was going to remind her of what it was like when we were together. I have Potter and even Weasley, more or less on my side – or rather I should say we are all against Nightshade, but I guess other than staged run ins with Granger, I've got no cards to play," Draco said reluctantly. It wouldn't do for him to lie to his parents and put up a front. The situation wasn't positive, so it would do more harm than good to pretend.

Lucius frowned.

"You could always… _persuade_ Nightshade… to leave Ms. Granger alone," said Lucius simply.

"I could, but I won't do that Father. That could backfire in so many different ways," replied Draco. "I need her to _want_ to be with me too. Genuinely -- otherwise there's no point. If her heart's not in it, she'll leave at some point all over again. I – I want her to be happy. I want her to come back of her own accord." _Otherwise she'll resent me, still, for the rest of our lives._

"Draco, darling, you won't win her back acting as… _Gryffindor_ as Potter or Weasley. She didn't fall in love with a Gryffindor did she? She fell in love with a Malfoy – a Slytherin. Your father, though his suggestion is a bit off in this situation, is on the right track. You must find out as much about Nightshade as possible. Find his flaws, Draco. Find his weaknesses. Find his past. It'll help give you direction at the very least. Help you better understand this man and how to deal with him, if nothing else," said Narcissa calmly. She was adding sugar to her coffee, twirling the spoon, but not drinking it. It was good to see Draco hopeful again, but she was worried that if this didn't go well… Narcissa didn't want to see her son lose someone he loved so much.

The Malfoy family spent the rest of the evening in pleasant discussion about various subjects. It felt great for Draco to spend proper time with his family once again. He just hoped that soon, the term family would include another as well. Feeling more hopeful now that he had his parents support, he went back to his flat that night and slept more peacefully than he had in a while. He had initially feared that they would try to stop him from pursuing Hermione and convince him to give other women a chance, but they never mentioned any others. His parents still weren't overly comfortable with the fact that once Hermione was officially included into the Malfoy family, they would no longer continue in the Pureblood tradition, but at least they were comforted in the fact that if their son loved a muggleborn, she was the most exceptional one the wizarding world had seen come out of Hogwarts in decades. It was a changing world and the Malfoys planned on keeping up.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was days like this when Hermione realized just how much she missed being with her friends. Ginny wanted to shop around Diagon Alley and wanted Hermione to accompany her. Hermione had a wonderful time just perusing the shops and assisting Ginny as she picked out some new outfits. The two friends ended up having lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. They were about to order when Hermione recognized a blond head that made her heart skip a beat. Draco was seated a few tables away from them and didn't seem to have noticed her yet.

A small part of her was glad he hadn't noticed her, because it let her watch him. She hadn't really looked at Draco since she came back. All of the pictures she had of him before, though she didn't have the heart to throw them away, Hermione had put away in boxes. It was hard to look at him and not remember those other pictures… It was also very addictive, she realized. She kept staring at him, entranced. Draco was looking great, as handsome as she remembered him. He was looking through his menu. Hermione felt another pang in her heart as she saw a menu next to the seat across from him.

_Is he here with someone? Maybe we should go. Ginny wouldn't mind. We haven't ordered yet_

_Oh…_

Hermione relaxed as she saw the waiter pick up the extra menu and started to take Draco's order. As the waiter left, Draco lifted his head and their eyes met across the room. At first he sat frozen, but then smiled a little and nodded his head in hello. She returned the smile, biting her lip, knowing her face was flushed from having been caught looking at him. Hermione felt disappointment ride through her as he remained where he was. At this point Ginny saw where she was looking and cleared her throat.

"So that's why you haven't been hearing a word that I've been saying," she said smirking. Hermione went back to her menu. After ordering, Ginny requested that the waiter ask Draco if he would like to join them.

Hermione looked a little surprised.

"If you're going to be friends with him, be friends with him," said the redhead plainly.

"When we were first together, you never liked his company much," said Hermione.

"That was the first few months, but what can I say? The ferret grew on me. Plus, it's more for your sake anyhow. You've got to let the past go, in order to be really happy, Hermione," replied Ginny.

"I have let the past go. I've made - made amends with Draco. I moved on – I'm engaged Ginny!" said Hermione fervently.

"Are you truly happy though?" asked Ginny softly. She watched Hermione's mouth sputter and before her friend could come up with a reply, Ginny said quickly, "Anyhow, if you're over it, then you'll have no problem with him joining us, right?"

"I never said I had a problem," Hermione said a little tersely as Draco approached.

"Afternoon ladies," said Draco. "All right if I join you?"

"Yes, of course. We saw you sitting over there all lonely and decided to take pity on you and offer you our precious company," said Ginny smirking.

"Ah, being benevolent are we? Perhaps I have hit a new low, accepting charity from a Weasley, but who would say no to the company of two beautiful women?" said Draco, in reply to Ginny. His eyes wandered over to Hermione.

Hermione smiled. Ginny, whether she knew it or not, helped to break a lot of the tension and reservation Hermione had been feeling whenever she thought about Draco. Things started to feel like they would be okay again, someday.

"I see you two have done some shopping. Any other plans for today?" asked Draco.

"That's mostly Ginny's purchases. I don't think there's a clothing store left in Diagon Alley that she hasn't been into today," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I needed a wardrobe change. After joining the Harpies, I swear I've got nothing in my closet that doesn't resemble Quidditch gear. I didn't even realize it until I had to find something to wear to your engagement party. I figured I was long over due for a shopping spree. Us seekers need clothes too!" said Ginny cheerfully. "I've still got loads to get, but it seems we've run out of stores."

Hermione eyes glanced over very quickly to catch Draco's expression when her friend mentioned the party, but the pleasant look on Draco's face didn't change.

"Why not try muggle London since you're so close anyhow? I just came back from there. The shops don't seem so busy today," said Draco conversationally.

"You were in muggle London? For what?" asked Hermione before she could stop herself. Draco wasn't all that comfortable with muggle London before, but the way he mentioned it now, he seemed completely at ease.

"Research for a business idea that I've recently thought of. Something Potter mentioned inspired it actually," said Draco smirking at her response.

"No – no business talk today. We're here to enjoy ourselves Malfoy, not be bored to death," said Ginny interrupting. "Let's go into muggle London after lunch Hermione! You can show me around."

"Oh, I don't know Ginny," started Hermione. She was still unconsciously staring at Draco. She snapped out of it when she saw Draco look at her. "Right, okay. We'll go," she said hurriedly.

Draco took out a card and handed it to Ginny.

"He's the personal tailor that we use," said Draco. "If you buy any muggle clothes, he'll be able to put on any custom charms you want on them."

"Aldo? He's wonderful. Remember that purple dress he did for me? The one I wore to that New Year's party one time? Crookshanks got a hold of it one day and dragged it off to nap on. Not only was the dress not torn or stretched out, it didn't even have on single cat hair on it. That man is really good at what he does," said Hermione smiling. She really liked that particular dress. Draco even had his dress robes tailored to go with her dress along with a matching purple tie. He used to do small things like that unexpectedly, just to make her smile.

"He asks about you. You can still go to him you know. He'd love to see you," said Draco encouragingly.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly…" started Hermione, but Ginny interrupted her.

"She can and she will and so will I. Thanks Malfoy," said Ginny smiling brightly, putting the card in her purse.

"You'll like him. Anyhow ladies, I've got more research to do. I'll leave you to your day of shopping. Have a good time," said Draco getting up from the table.

"We will. Bye Malfoy," said Ginny.

"Good luck with your research," said Hermione.

After Malfoy left, Hermione asked Ginny, "Any idea what he's working on?" She was very curious as to what research he could be doing in muggle London. She would have asked him, if Ginny hadn't been there. It would be so interesting to talk to him about things like that.

"No clue, but if you really want to know, drop by his office or something. He'll explain it to you," said Ginny.

"Oh I couldn't do that," said Hermione nervously.

"Sure you can. It's Malfoy. He'd be more than happy to brag about his latest project," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Hermione, if he's going to be a friend, treat him like one. Nothing wrong with asking him what he's doing. He's being mature isn't he?"

"I suppose you're right," said Hermione reluctantly. She wished Draco had stayed longer. It was nice talking to him again. "Anyhow, let's get the bill and go check out muggle London."

When they motioned the waiter over, they learned Malfoy had already paid before leaving.

"See! Now that's why we need to hang out with men. This is what they are good for!" Ginny said giggling.

Hermione smiled. Bryce paid for her all the time and always took care of everything, but why did she feel warmer over something this small when it was Draco who did it? She knocked the thoughts from her head. She was engaged and Draco was now a friend.

_Still, it was great seeing him again – spending time doing nothing with him. I hope I see him around again. _Thought Hermione, smiling softly to herself. _This really did turn out to be a great day._

Author's Note:

I'm glad I got Hermione's POV in this chapter. Thank you all for the great reviews! You guys are right – there is something odd going on, but if I let you know now, then it won't be any fun! I'm looking forward to what y'all thought of this chapter. It's great getting feedback from y'all and it also encourages me (and all authors) to write because we know that you take the time to read and review! Thanks!

Aisha


	3. Chapter 3

Helpless When She Smiles

Chapter 3

Hermione came home from work and collapsed on her bed. It had been a long day. While she was still in London, she signed another contract with Hermes and Winters Research, the company she had been working for before she went to stay with her aunt. The previous contract that she had signed upon coming back to London had expired a month ago, but with the wedding postponed, she had figured she might as well be working. Regardless of all that had happened, it felt good to be back in England again. The States were great, but home was home and there was nothing that could replace it. Though she hadn't missed her parents as much, seeing as how they had visited her three times in the five months she had been there (they were really worried about her), Hermione had definitely missed her friends. It was her fault, she knew that, not telling them where she was, but she needed the time to clear her mind and truthfully, it wasn't as comforting as she thought it would be. It was lonely and depressing.

Hermione had been miserable and had missed _him _more than she cared to admit, but Hermione didn't have a choice. She couldn't put her heart on the line like that ever again. Hermione found out the hard way that opening your heart to a man also meant you gave him every chance to hurt you; she had just trusted Draco not to. If she was honest with herself, Hermione knew that Draco wouldn't have ever cheated on her and that what happened was a horrid mistake. She knew he cared for her very much, but as the months went by in Virginia and she saw no sign of him, she became very, very lonely and very doubtful. Perhaps, she had loved Draco much more than he had cared for her.

Hermione figured her stupid threat shouldn't have stopped Draco from going after her, if he had really loved her. It was extremely hypocritical of her to demand to be left alone and to condemn him, even partly, for doing just that, but the heart was fickle when it came to being hurt by love. While there was loathing present for the person that put one through that much pain, there was also, still, an immense amount of love and a need to be comforted by the person that caused the hurt. Somehow, comfort from that person, the effort to redeem oneself in their lover's eyes, was what the heart really wanted sometimes – despite the facades one put on. The heart cared for neither pride nor circumstance – it wanted only that the person that it considered so valuable nearby so it could continue to be in their presence.  
Hermione sighed and rolled over on the bed. She wasn't going to think about that now. The heart did things for reasons, reason could not understand. It wasn't rational to want someone who didn't want you back the same way. Draco hadn't come and she had just realized that maybe it wasn't meant to be. Hermione had met Bryce during her stay with her aunt and he was wonderful. He was a very sweet guy who just adored her to pieces. He was a very persistent man who made her feel better during the lonely months in Virginia. Bryce wouldn't take no for an answer when trying to get Hermione to go out with him. Hermione got tired of being lonely; of hurting so much there was a tangible sense of melancholy that hung about her – suffocating in the way it was enveloping her. Bryce seemed to be a breath of fresh air at that time.

Hermione sometimes felt that Bryce was like a foil to Draco. Bryce had dark brown hair to Draco's white blond. Bryce was all toothy-smiles, while Draco was all smirks. Bryce was humble where Draco was proud. Bryce was sweet where Draco was sarcastic. Bryce was sensitive where Draco was blunt. Bryce was pleasant where Draco had charisma. Bryce was nervous at times where Draco would have been confident. Bryce's touch made her smile, while Draco's made her melt. Bryce's brown eyes had warmth, while Draco's gray held passion. Bryce's body was softer, more huggable while Draco... Draco's was toned and striking and ...

_Argh! Why can't I stop think about him! I have Bryce now and he loves me very much and takes care of me so well... I have to get Draco out of my head! What more could I ask for? Bryce loves me and I... I care about him a lot. And even if it's not undying love, that just means that if it ends, I won't get hurt. _

_'Trouble is,'_ said a small, but firm voice from somewhere in her heart, _'Bryce is someone you wish you wanted back, but Draco is someone you can never forget.'_

Hermione shook her head. Draco was her past, Bryce was her future. He even wanted to stay in London while she was here. It didn't surprise her that her family and friends wanted her to spend some more months here before she and Bryce got married and moved down to the States.

The move would be permanent as far as Bryce was concerned, but he couldn't stand to be away from her while she was in London and had Ron and Harry get him a flat not too far from hers when they decided to postpone the wedding. He had been visiting Hermione often in London when she moved back – they saw each other on the weekends and on days when Bryce was in the city for business, but he always stayed in a hotel. The company covered the expenses and he never wanted to push Hermione to stay at her place. She had offered him to stay at her flat this time, they were engaged after all, but Bryce had declined. He said that they would spend the rest of their lives together and he could wait a few more months to finally be with her. It would another exciting thing to look forward to as newlyweds. Besides, out of respect for Hermione, Bryce was waiting to consummate the relationship after marriage. He had said that the real reason he wanted the flat was that it was too much of a temptation to spend day and night with her if he had to wait.

Hermione told him she wanted everything to go right with this relationship, but it wasn't the truth. Still, sometimes in the morning, in the moments before reality set in, when sleep still enveloped her, she felt as if Draco was there, on his side of the bed. Those moments made her happy, before she woke up and shook the thoughts out of her head. Hermione was afraid that she would just pretend Bryce was Draco if they got that intimate at this point. Bryce didn't deserve that. On nights when she was _truly _honest with herself, Hermione wasn't truly sure she was okay with being that intimate with someone other than Draco. She felt awful and sort of empty just thinking about it and even guilty – somehow it felt wrong. It felt as if she was doing wrong by Draco, but then would get furious with herself for feeling guilty when she remembered the pictures of him with Pansy. That's all it ever took to convince her mind that Bryce was a great guy and she was doing the right thing.

Getting up, Hermione went to take a shower and get ready for her dinner out with Bryce. It seemed weird to go out on a Wednesday night, but if you wanted reservations for the weekend, there was a long waiting list for this place. The restaurant Sevens was fairly new, but gained popularity rather quickly and Hermione was looking forward to it. Harry had told her the food was delicious. Harry and Ginny had gone a couple of times all ready and planned on getting Sevens to cater for their wedding, once they managed to set a date.

Hermione was happy for her friends. Harry finally had a peaceful life, full of all the things that had been withheld from him as a child. He had long since found a large and loving family in the Weasleys' and since he proposed to Ginny, he couldn't have asked for a better life. No more looking over the shoulder and worrying about dark wizards or death threats. No more worrying about putting his loved ones in danger just due to association. Harry and Ginny were both focusing on their careers at the moment. Harry was a professional seeker for the Falmouth Falcons and while Ginny was enjoying being a chaser for the Harpies. Hermione knew Harry wanted to settle into a career in Magical Law Enforcement later on, but for now, he was enjoying doing what he loved.

Hermione had wondered what options Bryce was considering at the moment. He worked with a company that manufactured and regulated portal mirrors in North America. It was like the floo network, but for those without fireplaces. Witches and wizards in North America were more incorporated into muggle cities and mirrors were better suited for them. Bryce was representing his company in London at the moment, taking the opportunity to build contacts and try to introduce the British and eventually, even other European Wizarding communities to the concept of portal mirrors. Perhaps if he could build enough interest here in London, he might stay here longer or maybe permanently, if his company opened a London branch. Hermione was hopeful about that prospect, so she didn't mind him working so hard.

The supper and evening plans were cut short as Bryce had to leave in the middle of dinner to go for drinks at a networking opportunity with contacts and groups that were interested in Bryce's company. He apologized profusely for having to run, but Hermione claimed she didn't mind at all. She hadn't minded finishing off her dinner alone because she had already sent an owl through Ginny via management at Sevens to tell her she was going to come over to the Burrow. Just then, her content mood vanished and her heart skipped a beat. There was Draco Malfoy, sitting across the restaurant in a secluded corner with a pretty, black haired witch. The witch was laughing and hitting Draco across the arm playfully while he smirked in good humor.

Hermione's heart sank and her throat closed up. She didn't want to be here, watching this. She wanted to get up and leave before giving into the funny feeling in her throat and nose that signaled oncoming tears. Of course Draco had moved on. She hadn't even thought of that. Not one time did she consider this... It felt like someone took a hold of her heart and was squeezing it more and more as she watched. She wanted to leave so much, but sat glued to her seat, staring at the couple. The girl, for she was probably no older than seventeen or eighteen, sat in stylish robes of rich purple. She had graceful, feminine movements and Draco looked perfectly content with her company. He had confided in Hermione once that girls like this used to bore him. He had said once that it was why he never really held any chemistry with Pansy or the other Slytherins girls.

_I guess he changed his mind… _thought Hermione as the grip around her heart tightened and her eyes became watery. Hermione finally turned away from the scene; it was best to leave now before she started to cry and called any attention to herself. She took a tissue out of her purse and dabbed the corner of her eyes. Waiting for the waiter, Hermione couldn't help but glance back once more and she was surprised to see that the witch had left, perhaps to the powder room as her purse was still there, and Draco Malfoy was staring straight at her. His gaze wandered around her, to see if she was alone. He smiled. She returned his smile, but it was definitely time to leave. A waiter approached, different from the waiter that had served her and Bryce.

"Miss Granger?" asked he asked politely.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Mr. Malfoy has asked whether you would like to join him at his table?" asked the waiter.

"Oh! Oh no, no, I was just leaving. Waiting for my bill and then I have to go," she said anxiously. "If you could just tell them – I mean him that I was just leaving – I mean I can't join him, I've already finished dinner," she added flustered.

Suddenly, he was there. Standing beside her and her heart skipped another beat. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. _I'll just tell him I have to go. That Ginny will be expecting me. _

"Hello Granger," said Draco amiably.

"Hey… How are you? Malfoy, I was just leaving. I'm sorry I can't join you – I have to get to the Burrow," Hermione said.

"You look lovely," Draco said smiling, ignoring her rush.

"Er.. thank you," said Hermione, looking away for she was sure she felt a blush creep up.

"Are you here with Bryce?" he asked, his face turning blank.

"Yes! I mean I was – he had to leave early for business purposes," said Hermione.

"Oh, well, would you mind joining me for dessert then?" he asked her, his lips curving slightly upwards again.

"Oh, well I don't want to intrude – you have a guest and all and Ginny will be expecting me," said Hermione looking uncomfortable. _Get a hold of yourself, _screamed her mind. _You're engaged – you shouldn't be behaving this way because he's on a date with some girl. You wanted to move on – he's moving on too. End of story. Buck up! _

"You wouldn't be intruding. I want to introduce you to her. I think you'll like Alice," said Draco persistently.

_Why is he doing this? Why is he doing this? _babbled a slightly frantic voice in her head.

Her mind countered, _He's not doing anything. You're being an idiot. He's just insisting. Have dessert and leave early if you can't deal with it. There's no point in being uncomfortable – you have Bryce, remember. You've got what you wanted. Quit being silly._

"All right," said Hermione smiling nervously. "Dessert then."

She got her purse and followed him to his table. A bitter feeling started to swell up in Hermione just then. _He wants to flaunt his date in my face…_ she thought.

They ordered their desserts, Draco ordering for Alice as well. Hermione sat uncomfortable and silent. Draco asked politely about Bryce and Hermione answered back in small sentences. The bitter feeling kept building up until, against her better judgment she finally commented on Alice, who still hadn't returned.

"Isn't she a little young for you?" asked Hermione, not being able to keep the tartness out of her voice.

"Who?" asked Draco, puzzled.

"You know who – _Alice"_ said Hermione, almost hissing her name. "Your date."

"I think, we have a misunderstanding. Alice isn't my date. Although I don't understand why it would bother you, Granger – you're engaged," said Draco. He practically spat out 'engaged'.

Hermione discarded his comment easily.

"That's different. Bryce and I aren't far apart in age," she said hastily as she kept remembering Alice swatting his arm, laughing at what he had said. Fueled by her jealousy, she added, "And if she's not just your date, who is she then? I mean are you two seeing each other then? She looks close to you."

Immediately after having said the words, Hermione winced internally. She was showing too much interest. It was hard not to, but she should not have shown she was affected so much. Her heart did not care in the slightest, but her mind won this round. Hermione said quickly, "I mean not that it matters, I suppose. You can like who ever you want. You're grown." _Even if she isn't, _she added mentally.

Draco looked annoyed. Hermione didn't blame him; she, who was about to get married, had no right to criticize him if he was seeing anyone. However, it was hard accepting that and Hermione was in no rush to do so. Her heart still stupidly believed she held certain rights over Draco. However, Draco was annoyed for an entirely different reason.

Alice (_The stupid cow_! thought Hermione as she saw her) chose this moment to return to their table.

"Alice," said Draco smirking, "may I present Ms. Hermione Granger. Granger, this is Ms. Alice Nott, Theodore Nott's little sister."

Hermione forced a smile in response to Alice's genuine one.

"Hermione Granger! We finally meet! I've heard so many wonderful things about you! I wonder, what you ever did see in a cad like Draco here?" said Alice cheerfully.

Hermione sat confused. "Surely what you've seen in him," said Hermione, not sure what she should have replied.

"What I saw in him was that he was a snotty bossy git, just like Theo. Always used to play pranks on me during the summers before I started Hogwarts and then when I did, both turned all noble and crap trying to act like over-protective big brothers. As if the guys I met during school could have been any bigger gits than they were to me growing up!" she said spiritedly.

Draco smirked. "Just because you were thick enough to believe everything we told you back then, doesn't mean we were gits. Besides, when a girl is that naïve, brothers have to watch out. I mean look at tonight!"

"Oh don't even start!" Alice said, rolling her eyes. Seeing the confused look on Hermione's face, she added, "Draco here was at the bar when he saw that I was "stood up" by my date. He came to force his lurid company on me. I think I was better off alone – you probably feel the same way – seeing as how he dragged you over too!"

Hermione smiled. She felt ridiculous, but so much better. She blushed a little, remembering how she blew this entire thing out of proportion.

"I was saving you the embarrassment of being stood up," drawled Draco, the smirk still in place. "Theo's right. You need to start dating better wizards!"

"Oh don't you dare! Don't think I don't know what Theo does. He scares off most of my dates, Hermione! They wouldn't stand me up normally. It's because of Theo that I learned to eat alone. I'm quite comfortable Draco, but if I had known this was one of your favorite places, I wouldn't have come here. Eating in peace is tons better than having to enduring your insufferable company," said Alice playfully.

Hermione giggled. It was weird seeing someone having this type of dynamic with Draco. It was like watching Ron and Ginny or a number of other friends she had.

"Well as Granger here doesn't mind my company, it goes to show that you're just nuts, little Alice," replied Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco was bantering back just as much as Alice was.

"Alice, maybe you do need to find some better men," said Hermione smiling. "I mean, if your brother scared all the previous ones away, they can't have been all that great, could they?"

"I know Hermione, which is why I don't necessarily mind so much. I'm just waiting for the one that ignores my brother, simply because my company might be worth it!" said Alice smiling broadly.

"Maybe she does have some sense, after all, huh Granger?" Draco said in a mock whisper.

They all laughed and enjoyed their dessert while the exchanges between Alice and Draco continued. Hermione felt wonderful around Draco again. She had forgotten what it was like to be in his company. He was charismatic and witty and Hermione was reminded of the beginning of their friendship. The conversation flowed without pauses, just like it used to back then. It was so addictive.

After dessert, Alice headed out, saying she had an early appointment the next morning. The evening had turned out to be so pleasant.

"You know," said Hermione cheerfully, "I've never seen you act with someone like that except for me. I mean you were so … so…"

"Normal?" supplied Draco.

"Yes! You acted just like Harry or Ron or the other friends I had at Hogwarts!" said Hermione.

"Granger, the reason for that is very simple; you were never inclined to be around many of my friends from school or from my childhood otherwise you would have seen that Slytherins aren't so different from every other student at Hogwarts. We're just private around other people," Draco explained.

"Oh! Oh you are right! We didn't really hang out much with any of your friends, did we?" said Hermione a little shocked that she hadn't noticed it before.

"I didn't push you towards it. It would have happened eventually. You had your reasons – they weren't friendly at school were they? They're not bad people. We just grew up with different ideals and upon becoming adults and enduring the war, well it forces people to realize what is worth valuing. I'll introduce you to some of my friends sometime. Theo's a good guy and you'd like Blaise as well," said Draco.

Hermione now felt even worse for accusing Draco and making a fool out of herself earlier. She was very glad that Alice came in when she did, otherwise the misunderstanding would have lead to a big fight and Hermione didn't want to imagine how that would have gone.

"Malfoy – Malfoy, I'm sorry. About earlier, I mean. I was in… an odd mood. I didn't mean any of it. I was being childish. I mean it's a bit ridiculous for me to be like that in this situation. I shouldn't have been concerned with the age of anyone you would want to date," Hermione said, looking into his eyes. There was suddenly a strong emotion in his eyes Hermione couldn't pin, but when he spoke his voice was soft.

"I don't date Granger. I haven't for a very long time and I don't intend on doing so anytime soon. I am going to be very frank whether you choose to believe me or not. I have only loved two women in my entire life; one gave birth to me and the other, I am looking at right now…" said Malfoy never breaking contact with her eyes.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She looked away.

"You made a choice. If that choice leads you to a happy life, then I will not stand in your way as an obstacle, but Granger, you need to refrain from making judgments about me when you don't know what I am thinking. Rest assured that I will not stand in your way, but that does not mean, by any length, that I have forgotten about you and moved on. If, the only way I can have you in my life right now is as a friend, then so be it. I do not want to hurt you. I never intended it. I – If Bryce makes you happy, then he makes you happy. I'm mature. I understand that. I get pleasure from your company. Our friendship means a lot to me. I won't lie saying that a relationship wasn't more _pleasurable _ in many more ways, but I'm an adult. I'll handle it, just kindly, don't make assumptions about the state of my love life or anything else about me," said Draco firmly.

Now Hermione was flustered, but in a different way. Images of Draco doing pleasurable things flooded her mind and made her heart race. She was sure Draco could hear her heart beating and her face blushing, but his face was blank. Maybe he attributed the blush to her embarrassment due to the assumption over Alice. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Hermione was glad Draco was being mature. She really did miss his company. Hermione brushed off her reaction to his words as normal. She did used to date him after all; anyone in her situation would have thought the same things.

"I'm glad we can be friends. I really enjoyed tonight," said Hermione with a smile.

The evening ended on a good note, as they parted ways. Hermione went to the Burrow in high spirits, but only stayed an hour. She had a long day and still needed to get up tomorrow for work. For the first night in a very long time unbeknownst to her, Hermione smiled as she slept.

Draco, went to his flat and was satisfied with the day as well. It was a true coincidence that he had spotted Hermione at Sevens tonight and he was glad he didn't waste the chance to spend time with her. Draco decided to send Alice a large bouquet of flowers the next day. Because of her, Draco saw just how much Hermione still cared. He got extremely lucky tonight and succeeded wonderfully in breaking the barriers between him and Hermione. Draco had wondered how he was going to plan bumping into her enough times to do that, but tonight had been so perfect he couldn't have planned it better. Hermione looked like she actually trusted what he had said about friendship. Draco had lied, straight through his teeth. He had no intentions of standing by and just let Nightshade take Hermione out of his life. She was still _his _girl even if she didn't realize it herself and he was going to get her back, one way or another.

Author's Note:

Another chapter – let me know what you think! Please, please, please review! I cannot say how much it helps to know people are reading. I did reply to some reviews last time, via fanfiction's review reply option, but I'm not sure if people got my responses. I really would like to know how this chapter went. I like constructive reviews a lot, so if you have an opinion, don't hesitate. I want to what y'all think about Hermione's internal struggle. What do you think of this chapter as far as Hermione and Draco's meeting and exchanges? Are things moving too fast? Also, I hope I cleared up any confusion on how Bryce and Hermione met and continued their relationship. Thanks again to all those who reviewed last time and for everyone who continues to read!

Aisha


End file.
